


Copper Sunrise

by MadManMarshall



Category: crossovers - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManMarshall/pseuds/MadManMarshall
Summary: A story requested by @Panzer_Machinen on Baraag.





	Copper Sunrise

"Copper Sunrise"

I've been dreading this day for a while. The day where i have to move to this dumb new city and goto this dumb new school.  
Why we couldn't stay in our old place was beyond me.

I was a star at my old school, at the top of my game.  
Here, i feel like nobody, just another cog in the machine.

That was, until i met her.  
It was History class when i first saw her, she was very quiet, she has copper orange hair like mine, and she dressed very elegantly, a stark contrast to everybody else including me.  
I had no collaborator on this project, nobody wanted to work with me because i was the new kid.  
I asked her with a faint "Can i work with you?".  
She nodded her head in approval.

The teacher encouraged us to work together outside of school, so i wash shocked when she asked me to work at her house.  
Why is she asking me? 20 minutes ago i had never even seen this girl before, and now she's asking me to come over to her house?  
I still didn't even know her name, and i'm pretty sure she didn't even know mine.  
But i had no choice, the teacher would obviously know who did all the work if i just let her do everything at home.  
I reluctantly accepted, Not knowing where i would ultimately end up being.

**An entire school day passes...**

The bus dropped the both of us off at her house. The first thing i asked her was her name. "Cecillia" she told me. "my name is Gwen" i responded with.  
Her house was unlike any of the ones i had seen in the city until now, it had to be at least a hundred years old. There was practically no paint on it, like the sort of house you see in a horror movie.  
I was hesitant at first until i remembered why i was here. I walked into the house and was pleasantly surprised to see how modern it was. Well, modern 40 years ago.  
I walked up the stairs to her room. The other rooms looked like they hadn't been inhabited in years, I was then shocked by what i saw in her room.  
Her room was small, but decently packed full of stuff, nice furniture, new paint, and no signs of emptyness that the other rooms had.

She offered me to sit on her bed with her so we could work, this was confusing because there was a perfectly fine desk in her room that we could work at.  
Before i could question anything, she pounced on top of me, and planted a kiss on my lips. I was very put off by this because she hadn't told me at any point that she was bisexual.  
I pushed her off me and let out a "What the fuck?!", She told me to be quiet as to not get the neighbors attention. "This is only the beginning." She said.  
I told her to stop messing around and that we had work to do. Around 45 minutes in, she started to let one of the top straps of her dress down, exposing her small, budding breasts to me.  
I looked up and she had a seductive look on her face. She came towards me and planted another kiss on my lips.

She had started to put her hand down my panties and started to rub my moist vagina, by this point i was surprised that such a quiet girl knew how to work so well in bed.  
I pushed her dress up and started to do the same to her. I let out a soft yelp when she decided to stick 2 fingers in. She was amazingly good at this for somebody so young.  
By this point we were both naked and she was firmly in control, she pulled her fingers out and started to like my clit very fast. I felt like i was on cloud 9 when i climaxed all over her bed.  
It looked like a water sprayer had been let loose. It was at this point when i decided it was my turn on her. "Look in the closet" she told me.  
I was in awe when i looked in there, it looked like every bit as demented and amazing as i thought it would be. "Grab the white one" she told me.  
I grabbed the green dildo and i was shocked that such a young woman could handle something like this. I got back onto the bed and put one end into her, and the other into me.

My vagina still felt sensitive from the last bit of fun we had. As our vaginas collided with each other, i started feeling insane amounts of pleasure.  
I felt like my insides were being slowly drilled into by a Train that wouldn't fit. Cecillia looked similarly, as we started scissoring and going back and fourth with the dildo,   
Cecilia told me that i was the first girl from school she had ever had sex with, all of the girls she shagged before me were girls she had met on the internet.  
As we came together, Cecilia let out an almighty scream, and she squirted everywhere, even more than i had. I looked off to the alarm clock and saw the time.  
9:30PM, "CRAP! My grandpa is gonna kill me!" I thought. But Cecillia reassured me that most normal people would just assume we worked late or that we got a late start.  
As we got cleaned up and dressed, Cecillia kissed me one last time, and told me, "come back tomorrow Gwen". I nodded in approval.

**THE END.**


End file.
